One Chance, A Nerza Fanfic
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, a friend, a companion, a guild member. Atleast that's what Erza Scarlet thought until she saw him more than that. ONE SHOT (I guess).


It was just a normal beautiful day in Magnolia City; the birds were chirping and the sounds of a train can be heard from a distance.

Outside of the Fairy Tail Guild, a scarlet haired woman stood out, sitting on the bench. "HEY ERZA!" Another girl from a far yelled out, breaking Erza's daydream.

"Huh?" She turned and saw a blonde woman. "Oh, it's just you, Lucy."

Lucy immediately walked up towards Erza and sat next to her. "I thought I'd find you right out here."

"Well you guessed right." Erza then looked up at the clouds and gave a huge sigh.

Lucy then looked at Erza, wondering what's on her friends mine. "What's the matter Erza?"

"It's just..." Erza closed eyes, still looking upward. "I really like this guy but..."

"WAIT WHAT?" Lucy almost screamed right into Erza's ear.

"Watch it! I don't want to be deaf on one hear you know," Erza put her hand over Lucy's mouth, quieting her. "Like I said, I like this one guy ok."

Lucy, still with Erza covering her mouth, was still surprised at her words. "Mffftf mpht." Lucy was still muffled.

"Oh right, sorry," Erza quickly took her hand off. "You were saying."

"I was trying to say," Lucy slapped Erza's hand away. "Who is the guy? Assuming he is from the guild."

"Do I really have to tell you?" Erza was slightly concerned if her friend can keep her secret.

"Well unlike Mirajane," Lucy explained. "I can actually keep my mouth shut."

"No kidding." Erza was still concerned.

"Relax Erza," Lucy looked into Erza's eyes, giving her her full trust. "I always keep secrets."

"O-ok," Erza tool a deep breath. "He is one of our friends."

"Anymore specific?" Lucy gave Erza a disappointed look.

"This specific guy," she gulped. "He can be a bit arrogant."

"Erza!" Lucy shouted at her. "Can't you just get to the point? Geez I hate subtle hints dammit!"

"Ok ok," Erza slightly giggled at Lucy's rant. "His name is-"

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK!" A loud mouthed male pinkette said as he approached the guild's entrance.

"Oh hey Natsu," Lucy got up and waved. "Hey Happy."

A blue cat with wings suddenly appeared behind Natsu. "Hey Lucy." Happy said.

"You guys just got back from a mission?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Natsu answered. "Some creatures entered some noble's castle like home and we took them out."

"Aye!" Happy added. "I too was able to defeat a few monsters."

"Eh really?" Lucy was surprised that Happy had any skill to take a beast.

"No not really." Happy retracted his statement.

"That's what I thought." Lucy snickered.

"Huh? Why are you out here?" Natsu asked.

"I was just out here talking to- EH?" Lucy turned and Erza was nowhere to be seen.

"Talking to who?" Natsu confused at her friend's reaction.

"I think Lucy was talking to herself." Happy happily suggested.

"No I wasn't," Lucy explained. "I was talking to Erza."

"Erza?" Natsu had thought for a second. "Oh that reminds me!"

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I gotta ask her something," Natsu then looked at Happy. "Happy go back inside."

"What? Why?" Happy questioned his friend's motives.

"Yeah Natsu," Lucy was also intrigued. "Why?"

"This is something I have to tell her in private," Natsu said in a serious tone. "So I'm going to have to ask you both to go inside."

"..." Lucy put her hand under her chin, thinking. "I don't even know where she left."

"I have a few places in mind." Natsu then started to walk towards the back of the guild.

Before Lucy can say anything else, Natsu had sprinted away leaving nothing but a trail of dust. "Damn!"

"What is it Lucy?" Another male voice from behind said.

Lucy turned around to face the male. "Oh it's just you Gray."

"Right..." Gray scratched his head. "Anyways what happened?"

"Oh it was just Natsu," Lucy said. "Said he had to go talk to Erza."

"That doesn't seem to be strange." Gray was confused.

"Gray." Happy said.

"What?" He asked the blue cat.

"Put your shirt back on." Happy exclaimed.

Gray looked down and saw that he had stripped his shirt off. "Oh sorry."

"Anyways Gray," Lucy turned to face him, seeing him put his shirt back on. "He had to go talk to her... in private."

Gray slightly was stunned. "P-privately?"

"Yeah." Lucy answered once more.

"Where at?" Gray asked.

"Well I don't know," Lucy put her arms across her chest. "The only thing he said was going out back."

Gray thought intently. "I think I know where he and Erza had gone too."

"Eh?" Lucy was surprised.

**SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY BEHIND THE GUILD**

"Erza?" The pinkette said.

"Huh?" Erza turned and saw Natsu come out of a tall patch of grass. "Oh it's just you.."

Natsu then walks towards her and sits next to her. "Nice spot, we can see the lake from here."

Both him and Erza saw the horizon, the sun was finally going down. It's bright orange colore mixed with the ocean's blue color, making it almost vibrate in beauty. "Beautiful isn't it?" Erza's voice was soothing, she enjoyed it's view.

"Yeah it is." Natsu agreed moving closer to Erza.

Erza slightly blushed at this. "Natsu..."

"Hmm?" He heard Erza. "Something the matter Erza?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something..." She lowly spoke.

"Oh Yeah," Natsu finally realised why he was there to begin with. "I too had to ask you something."

"Eh really?" She didn't realise that he wanted to talk as well.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Did you want to go first?" She asked.

"Did you?" He replied with her own question.

"I'm not really sure..." Erza looked down.

"Fine." Natsu gave Erza a big smile.

"Huh?" She was cut off guard by his response.

"I'll go first." He said.

"O-ok.." She once again lowly spoke.

"Hmm how should I start this?" Natsu was thinking.

Erza gave him a pokerface. "Wait you went first without realising that you really hadn't thought this all through?"

Natsu was silent for a few seconds. "Kinda?" He gave a wry laugh.

"That's stupid," Erza couldn't help but laugh herself. Without realising they both blushed like fools. "But that was also sweet."

"Here it goes now," Natsu began. "Erza, I've been getting these feelings for quite awhile now..."

Erza blushed. _Is this a confession? _Erza had thought.

"And it's not just any feelings...," he suddenly put his hands over Erza's hands. "I-I really like you, Erza!"

A tear rolled down Erza's cheek. "Natsu..." Erza then smiled.

"Yes Erza?" He wiped her tear away.

"You and me," She continued. "We almost spent our time out here as kids remember?"

Natsu looked around the surroundings once more and once again looked straight at Erza. "Yeah you're right."

"Well what I'm trying to say is..." Erza couldn't think straight anymore.

"Oh..." Natsu slightly frowned. "I think I know what you're trying to say..."

"Y-you do?" She looked at him, she saw his smile fade away.

"I'll just leave here like an idiot," Natsu quickly got up and started to walk away. Before he noticed however, he was pulled back by Erza. "I thought...?"

"Dammit Natsu!" She stopped him in his tracks. "This is very hard for me to say! I'm not a lovey dovey person I was before, so I am a little rusty at this!."

Natsu now was confused. "W-what?"

"I freaking love you too ok?" She finally was able to reciprocate her feelings to him. "I didn't know exactly what to say... ever since we grew up together, little by little I had fallen in love with you... I fell to you even more when you saved..." Erza once again started to cry. "I should be stronger than this but... when I'm with you, I feel alive."

"And here I thought I was the idiot at this love crap." He giggled and reached in to hug Erza.

The moon shined upon them, only showing their silhouettes. Natsu and Erza slowly met their faces together, leaning in for a passionate kiss underneath the moon. The first of many kisses in their path.

From a distance, a tall patch a grass moved. "HOLY SHI-" A feminine's voice was suddenly covered.

"Ahhh!" A shirtless man whispered.

"Gray." A blue cat whispered.

"Yes Happy?" Gray responded lowly.

"Your shirt." Happy said.

Gray looked down once more and saw that his shirt had gone missing due to his stripping habit. "Dammit!" He loudly whispered.

"So..." the blonde lowly said. "Are we gonna ignore the fact that Natsu and Erza just kissed?"

"They liiiiikkkeee each other." Happy snickered.

"I'm with Happy on this one, Lucy," Gray agreed. "They seem like a good couple."

Natsu and Erza finally stopped their passionate kiss when they both gasped for air. "Hey Erza." Natsu said as he took in a deep breath.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Are we official?" Natsu said, still hugging Erza.

"Yes you idiot." She giggled.

"Well atleast I know a few who would know right away." Natsu said.

"Who would that be?" Erza asked.

"Well for starters," Natsu coughed. "I can smell Gray, Lucy and Happy nearby!" He yelled in their direction.

"CRAP!" All three of them have been founded.

"Lucy? Gray? ...Happy?" Erza was surprised to know that the three were hiding.

"So he was the one you liked?" Lucy asked.

Natsu and Erza stopped hugging, instead they held hands. "Yeah." She responded.

"Well congratulations." Gray congratulated Erza and Natsu for their newfound love.

"Umm Gray." Natsu said.

"What?" Gray was confused. "Aren't you a couple?"

"Yes but," Natsu pointed at his legs. "Your pants."

Once again Gray looked down. "Dammit man!"

"You should really keep track of your clothes." Natsu suggested.

"Gee, you think?" Gray said sarcastically. "Anyways I'm heading back to the guild, so congratulations again."

"Well I'm heading back too," Lucy slightly trembled. "I'm getting a bit cold, congratulations guys."

"Bye," Erza and Natsu both said at the same time. "Thank you."

Their friends soon left the vicinity. "We should probably go to, Natsu." Erza suggested.

"In a minute." Natsu looked up that the sky, gazing at the stars.

Erza then gazed up at the stars as well. "Isn't that a falling star?" She pointed out.

"Yeah," Natsu responded. "Wish for something."

"I don't have too anymore." She smiled at Natsu.

He blushed. "Aww shucks." He returned the smile right back at her.

"What did you wish for, _honey_?" Erza wondering what Natsu had wished for.

"_Honey_?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I like that."

"So what'd you wish for?" She asked again.

"I wished for us," Natsu explained. "For us to be together forever."

Erza smiled. "That's a bit corny don't you think?"

"Eh, don't ruin this." He giggled.

Both of them started to walk back to the guild, walking under the stars and the giant moon over there heads. Their voices could no longer be heard. This was the start of their new love. A new life.

**A/N:** There was hardly any Nerza fanfics, so I decided to make one. I'm a sucker for Nerza lol hope you liked this one shot. If anybody has a request, feel free to leave it here in the comments or in my wall :)


End file.
